


Casarella

by AllBiDean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abaddon is a asshole, Abaddon/Jimmy, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Castiel is cinderella, Dean is a prince, Hurt Castiel, M/M, Male Cinderella, Sam/eileen - Freeform, also chuck is a fair godmother, because fuck you canon, mary/john - Freeform, shes gold, side pairings, so much hurt cas, yeah i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllBiDean/pseuds/AllBiDean
Summary: Castiel didnt ask for shit things to happen in his life, it just did, his mother's death then his father and now he's trapped in the viper pit that he cant escape. With the help of a fairy godmother will he put himself back into control of his life.--yeah this is just a Cinderella Cas story but it should be good my dude





	1. Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently submitting Fics before you've slept properly can lead to some mistakes, who knew
> 
> ALL DONE ALL EDITED

James Novak had everything he would want in his life. His wife, Amelia, was the epitome of beauty and he had loved her since her first saw her.

When they came of age he asked for her hand in marriage as soon as he could. Because her father did not approve they eloped and moved to a faraway kingdom, Lawrence.

There was the New King and Queen Jonathan and Mary Campbell; they went by her last name for she was the heir and rightful ruler.

It was as much a marriage for love as it was politics. Mary and John were in love and soon had their first born, Dean, who would go by Winchester, his father’s name.  It’s said that Dean was a gentle yet wild child and would spend hours in trees and the gardens playing with the other children.

Often he would bring in injured animals he had found to help nurse them back to health. Every new child in the Castle, high or low born, Dean would be nearby, insistent to help look after them.

James and Amelia near the same time were blessed with a child after countless attempts. One, which still hurts them both, was nearly successful, when the child was lost close to term.

It was a year or two before they even tried again but thankfully Amelia managed to bear a son, Castiel, named for angel of Thursday, the day he was born.

Castiel was a quiet and reserved child. He would spend most of his time with his mother in the library, reading to her. Amelia was frail and sick; the childbirth was hard on her James spent more time at home, taking most of his business in his office rather than travel.  

Castiel helped around the house with the servants when he wasn’t with his mother. He didn’t have many friends beside the cook Miss Mosley who let him tell her about what he had read.

When Castiel was five, he and James lost Amelia. She went in her sleep, quietly.

James started travelling again

Just as the Novak’s lost Amelia, The Royal family experienced both loss and tragedy.  

When Dean was four (and Castiel was five), Prince Samuel was born. In that year everything was well for the family, Dean doted on his younger brother. Mary would find herself often reminding Dean that She and John were the parents not him.

Sadly, this changed very quickly when the Queen was assassinated.

The funeral was open for all, it found the Novak’s in the crowd outside the castle. Castiel stood with James and Miss Mosley is a sea of black cloth and mourning for their lost Queen.

Then the King and Princes appeared on the Balcony to address the crowd before they dispersed. Castiel’s eyes never left the eldest price that looked to be around his age.

Dean, looked blankly at the crowd, he knew his mother was dead but he didn’t understand why all the people were there. It would be a few more years until he completely understood his place as Crown Prince.

King John took over the royal duties that his wife was responsible for. Dean spent more time looking after his brother and being tutored about his future role as Prince, and Then King.

By the time Castiel was 13, and slowly leaving boyhood, his father brought him a horse; a Large Black Mare, Meg. Castiel would spend his days working and talking with Miss Mosley in the kitchen, reading in the library or out with Meg exploring.  

On the Days that James would be home, Castiel would stay firmly by his side, drinking in the stories of the other kingdoms that James traded with, he kept note of where his father was and what he did, the small details such as foods and smells that he would bring home.

Then just as he was turning fifteen, the end began for poor Castiel.

You see, there was a detail that James seemed to neglect about his travels. In particular, his visits to the Widow Abaddon. Abaddon was widowed young and had two daughters, Ruby and Lilith.

Ruby was thirteen and was a spoilt, jealous child, coveting anything Lilith had. Lilith the elder and a year older than Castiel, was, kind of a sociopath, she would often catch mice and birds just to amuse herself by killing them.

Abaddon however was the worst of the lot, her husband, and a knight of Lawrence died a suspicious death and she was left caring for her girls with is entire inheritance. But the money became low.

Enter James Novak, a merchant of unusually high standing; not currently enough to land a place in the Royal Court but he had contacts and with enough work he could easily become a part of the furniture at royal events.

Naturally when the Widow Abaddon met him, she put out her perfected womanly wiles, and caught him, hook, line and sinker. After a year he brought them to his home in preparation for their marriage.

Castiel was stunned when his father came home early and told him to go upstairs and put his best clothes on. Of course Castiel did what he was told without a fuss but then he came down and asked what was going on.

“My fiancée, the Widow Abaddon and her daughters are arriving today with their belongings. We are to wed next week.” James told him with a near serene look on his face.

Castiel was shocked, he knew his father’s heart would heal eventually but wasn’t this too soon? When did this all happen? Calmly, Castiel expressed his concern, but James waved him off. It was to happen, James was merely being courteous by forewarning the boy.

There was a knock at the door and the Novaks answered it. An old man with a wilted face and a nose closer to the sky than Castiel had ever seen was on the other side. Behind him was a luxurious looking carriage, the old man nodded curtly and the three of them walked to the carriage, Castiel with a large knot in his gut.

The Old man opened the door and Castiel shrunk behind James as a tall, red headed woman walked out.

Her dress was large and black and Castiel was reminded of some of the high-born woman at the Queen’s funeral when he was younger. However, that was for a terrible and large event, what kind of person dressed like this on a daily basis? Castiel chastised himself, He was dress nicely, and he should assume the Lady was doing the same.

Castiel’s immediate impression of the Widow Abaddon was that he had met snakes and seen poisonous berries that looked as nice as she did. They too, gave him the instant feeling of danger. Her lips spread into a cutting, red smile as she looked over Castiel; he returned it with a meek smile.

Yelling burst from the carriage, “I wanted to get out first!”

The shrill voice pierced his ears and Castiel winced as a blonde and a brunette, both in equally rich clothes walked out of the carriage. In truth the more or less shoved each other out.

After removing and giving each other a cold look they allowed James to take their hand and greet them before turning to Castiel.

Now, the only women Castiel had been around were his mother, Miss Mosley and the maid. Due to this he had no idea how to properly great Ladies of high status. The widow Abaddon and her snakes of children, noticed his ignorance in a second.

Abaddon looked over Castiel and put a hand on James’ shoulder, “Does your son have” she gave a sickly fake polite smile, “issues, or does he just not understand how to interact with people.”

Feeling gobsmacked, Castiel looked to his father who laughed “I’m sorry ladies; I forgot that I haven’t really introduced Castiel to society, I’ve always been so busy it slipped my mind.” He looked apologetically at the three of them.

“I’m-“ Abaddon started talking too, almost as if to purposely cut Castiel off.

“James, love, you must show me the house, the girls are looking forward to see their room” with that a whirlwind took them into the house.

It was as if Castiel’s life suddenly turned on fast forward.

The wedding happened so quickly, and then James was off on business again. He spent more time with Mosley, and started helping out around the house and garden, when they had to lay off the Groundsman.

Castiel wasn’t involved in money affairs but he suspected it may be connected with the absurd amount of money what was being spent on dresses.

Castiel, even when his father was around. Couldn’t spend time with him, further, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to be around Castiel. Abaddon would often parade around the kingdom at lavish parties with her girls and James too. C

astiel would be often left behind, and when he did go he wished he hadn’t, they would always come back with the girl snidely talking about how Castiel was inept and dull to be around and was embarrassing his father.

Lilith would leave dead animals in his room, then when he would comfort her she would deny it. He would show Abaddon and the animal was gone. He was in hell, a pit of snakes and then his father died.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel needs some friends and I'm a mean story teller

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> less of my damn narration

 

It was the birds that woke him every morning, the song outside his window announcing that dawn was coming.

Castiel groaned, pulling himself up. His muscles were a lot more tense this morning. He’d fallen asleep by the fire again.

If he were smart, he’d move his blankets and thin mattress by the fire, winter would be arriving soon and being sick would help no one. He’d still have to work either way.

He looked around the kitchen, the fire was out, and the room was still dirty from all the cooking for the dinner party that Abaddon threw last night. It was a bit confronting, since he had been working he’d gain more muscles and hard lines. It drew attention from intoxicated guests that was not welcome.

He missed Mosley, the woman was almost a surrogate mother. The kitchen was always alive to him, heat and love filled it, all thanks to her. Now it was just a room of bleak cold stone.

Castiel got up and set to getting ready for the morning. Specifically, he set to getting breakfast and tea ready for Abaddon and the girls. He should stop referring to them as girls, Lilith, was ready and looking for marriage at 21. Ruby was doing the same even though she didn’t have the pressure to do so.

Ruby, he found would be a lot nicer if she wasn’t around the other two, it was just her spiteful and cunning nature that made her such a pain. Almost as if she had to prove she didn’t like Castiel as much as the others.

Lilith was the most open in her dislike for Castiel. He still was not sure of what he did to draw her hatred. When they were young she was subtle about it but she couldn’t care less. He would find his belongings strewn across the grounds. Precious dishes and cups smashed, for that he’d miss meals. Even once he found a snake placed in his bed. 

 

Castiel at twenty, still lived at the house.

He wanted nothing more than to leave but he had nowhere to go.  Abaddon reminded him constantly that he was lucky that she hadn’t kicked him out onto the streets, blaming him for his father’s death. 

It was probably true. He was spoilt and sullen when he was younger. Being difficult when Abaddon came, all for what? The loss of his mother? Was he jealous that his father didn’t focus on him as much. Whatever it was he was paying for his earlier bullshit now.

Castiel, a few years ago, sold most of his possessions that his family did not want. He was left with his two sets of clothes, old and rough fabric, his journals that he devoted time into writing and as always, Meg.

…..(-_-).....

The household morning routine was simple, Castiel would get up,  wake up everyone and get breakfast ready. Once everyone is dressed and ready he serves breakfast, cleans around the room till they’re done. Get the dishes, eat then wash up.

Castiel set out breakfast on the table, the woman were talking about the party last night and the Royal Court. The three of them frequented the balls thrown there and Lilith had her eyes set on the Prince Dean. Ruby just wanted to land a better husband than Lilith.

Castiel placed down Abaddon’s plate, it landed with a thud. Castiel stilled and Abaddon looked up at him with a raised brow. 

“Something the matter, Castiel?” She asked coolly 

His step sisters looked at the pair of them, waiting for the entertainment.

Castiel stepped back and shook his head, “No, that was an accident-“

“Don’t give me lip, Castiel” she snapped, “You know if there  _ is  _ something wrong, you can tell me Castiel” 

She placed her hands in her lap, frowning slightly “I mean, I do my best for you, yet it’s like you don’t appreciate me at all. Your Father’s finances were weak when he died and I couldn’t afford help. I thought you would be glad to help out, since you don’t have any aspirations at all.”

“But no, you don’t seem to care to look after your family at all.”

Castiel set his gaze at the ground, talking back didn’t help so he wouldn’t. Best not to rock a disturbed boat. He didn’t like confrontation. 

Well, Castiel? Anything to say?” She looks at him expectantly at him. Castiel clenches his jaw, and shakes his head. No, he didn’t see the point in rebuttal.  “Good, go get the mail.”

Castiel turned heel and fetched the mail, placing it in front of the Matriarch before clearing the table.

He had only set the dishes by the sink when a scream drew him from the kitchen. He grabbed a broom just in case. The scene in front of him however was not one of panic but of elation.

_ A bit more shocking, he was expecting to walk in on his sisters trying to kill each other. _

Placing the broom down wearily he walked over 

“Dean!”

“Oh my goodness, can you imagine”

“He’ll pick me of course, I am the most beautiful.” Castiel fought the urge to roll his eyes.

Abaddon hushed them and Castiel took his chance to speak “What’s going on?” he asked approaching Abaddon.

Ruby took his hands, squeezing tightly “Can you believe it? We’re going to meet the Crown Prince, and he will marry someone” she squealed and Castiel smiled, it was strained and unsure but good enough for her.

He turned back to Abaddon, “when are we meeting the prince?” 

He only had one memory of the prince, unlike the girls he hasn’t seen him since he was a child. The queen’s funeral, he was fixated on Dean when they emerged to address the crowd. It was understanding not pity that he felt for Dean, he too had just lost his mother

“You?Castiel no, you are too funny” she said covering her mouth in attempt to look modest at her amusement. “As if you’d be going.”

Castiel frowned, walked up to her and took the Letter. The paper was thick and had the golden wax seal of the Winchesters, the Campbell’s was replaced when Mary died.

_ To Whom It May Concern, _

_ The Royal Palace will be holding a meeting Ball for all High Status young people, for those of marriage age. His highness, the Crown Prince Dean, is looking to wed and has extended the invitation to the Lords and Ladies to meet in consideration of marriage. _

_ Tomorrow, 6pm _

“I’m going” Castiel said quietly, he and handed back the letter. “My father was was granted Lordship before he died _ ,  _ So I’m basically obliged go. Did you want to be rude to the Prince. Because I don’t”  

He was being manipulative, Castiel knew that but, he didn’t care right now. 

“Fine” Abaddon said after moments of silence. Castiel stared at her and his mouth nearly fell. “You may go, if and I mean  _ if  _ you get the house clean and spotless and find something acceptable that won’t embarrass us then yes, you may go.”


	3. Hope?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is hella short but it flows better this way

Why did it matter to Castiel that he go so much? He wouldn’t be able to tell you. All he knew is that he wanted to go, and he’d be damned if he let this opportunity go to waste. Lilith and Ruby set out to make twice the mess they usually did.

Castiel just knew that this time he wasn’t going to be left out, he was in his right to go. And maybe if he was lucky he’d make a friend. Also the fact that Abaddon didn’t want him to go but felt forced to let him was the slightest bit satisfying.

He worked twice as hard as he normally did, only taking a break for lunch. By the time he collapsed into his blankets, a little bit past 12 his entire body was sore. He pulled out His father’s old suit, he had taken some By the time it was 12 in the morning the floor amazingly clean, best he’d ever done in sewing equipment and spare fabric from some of his sisters old dresses, either ripped or ruined.

_ I needs to take a bath,  _ Castiel thought as he fell asleep, pulling his blankets around him.

      The next morning Castiel went throughout his routine paying special attention to being quiet, and rechecking that everything was spotless.

He drew a cold bath when the women went upstairs to get dressed, quickly washing his body and using a razor to shave off his scruff. He changed into his father’s suit. Simple and black, but a lot more comfortable than his normal clothes. He tried to flatten his hair, but it didn’t work so well.

He walked out into the hall where Abaddon, Lilith and Ruby were waiting for the carriage. The looked over at him and he smiled. Ruby stopped fussing over her red dress for a second and nodded at him until she noticed the other’s faces.

She frowned at him and he looked over to Abaddon who looked equally angry and confused. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” 

“You said if I got everything done, I could go. I even fixed father's old suit” he lifted a hand to adjust the coat. He thought he looked good.

A vase smashed to the ground and Lilith chuckled, “Doesn’t look so clean now” she simpered looking at the expensive china that was smashed along the ground.

Abaddon advanced on him, “You think this is clean?” she asked and knocked over another one and walked over to him, “what suit is that anyway?”

“From father’s and mother’s weddin-” Abaddon lashed a hand out and grabbed the sleeve and with an unnecessary amount of strength ripped it down his arm.

“I believe some of this material is from our clothes, you think I’d let you be seen looking like a patchwork pauper?” She spat out and Castiel stepped away “they wouldn’t let you past the gate.” A knock on the door had her backing off, “Come on Ladies, the Ball waits” she said and the girls followed her out the door, slyly eyeing Castiel as they walked out.


	4. Fairy God...Mother

Castiel’s eyes stung with tears as the door slammed shut. Like strings holding him up had been cut he fell to the floor. 

He wasn’t going. He would be stuck here for the rest of his life. Only because Abaddon would outlive him just to continue to keep him underfoot.Tears fell and he pulled his legs to his chest. One thing he wanted since his Father died and Mosley was sent away, to get out for a night and enjoy himself, to meet someone nice.

His tears ran out eventually, but his face out no doubt be puffy and big. At least his eyes didn’t sting as much. He grabbed a pan and broom and set to cleaning the mess up.

Castiel walked out of the house, dumping the shattered vase into the bin. He turned around and promptly tripped over someone.

The young man cursed, sitting up he looked at what looked to be a tramp. 

“I’m sorry, are you okay sir”

The man looked up and brightly smiled, “Oh it’s you!I thought I’d have to wait out here forever” he groaned and got up, helping Castiel up too.

“Cas, kid, I am your fairy godmother” The man told him gleefully, holding out his hands like a magician.

Castiel stared at the man eyes narrow before turning and walking away.  _ THis was probably some trick set up by his family _ .

“Okay sure thing” 

“What,? it’s because I’m a Man isn’t it.”

“No”

“Because, l I find that kind of sexist. Men can be godmothers too!” Castiel turned around and the… fairy godmother was glaring at him, “and yes it wasn’t my first choice, I was kind of hoping to get into the Christmas business.But this is just as good as any other magical job” he stamped his foot, “I’m in a Union.”

_ What has my life become? _ Castiel asked himself,  _ maybe if I play along he’ll leave _ . “okay Mister… Godmother, that’s  _ great  _ and all, but what are you doing here?”

“Call me Chuck, kid” the godmother said and shook his hands out, a long white stick appearing, “and Castiel I’m sending you to the ball” he announce with a little flourish of the stick and white sparks appeared.

“I’m sorry but have you seen me, I’m a mess” Castiel shook his head, “I’d never get past the gate, and even if I did no one would talk to me” A hand on his shoulder made him look up to Chuck’s smiling face.

“That’s why I’m here kid.” He sat Castiel down next to him on a bench “You see, this is a crossroads in your life, you’ve got some big decisions to make that could affect your life.”

“Which is why I’m here to guide you. Sure you could stay home, live the rest of your life here or you can go out, have fun meet people and start to enjoy you life.”

Castiel looked down, “I, I think I’d like to go.”

“Good man, now stand back, I need to fix this suit.” Chuck and Castiel stepped away from each other and the Godmother waved his wand and in a puff of smoke Castiel’s suit was replaced by an expensive looking, midnight blue suit with a black shirt.

He turned around and looked into the window that showed a reflection, “how?” he turned around biting his lip, “Chuck thank you so much, I-“ he stopped “how do I get there?”

Chuck smiled “now this is the fun part, you have a garden yeah?” he asked and Castiel nodded. “Cool watch this kid.”

Within moments he was watching a pumpkin transform into a carriage that hooked up to Meg. Mice turned into little men that opened the carriage for Castiel to get in. he thanked Chuck again who held onto his arm.

“By the Way Cas, this will all revert to its old form by midnight, so unless you want to get busted get out of there early capeesh?”

Castiel nodded, still feeling overwhelmed, “Yes, I Capeesh.” he told Chuck solemnly.


	5. Inside

Cas was here, rolling past the gates. He was in.

The carriage stopped and he jolted forward, sitting himself up properly he willed his heart to slow down. When was the last time he went to a party? Well before his father died that was for sure.

He started panicking when he looked out the window. The palace stood, tall and intimidating. He felt like it was calling him out for not belonging there.

Oh god, no, he couldn’t do this, he should just ask the mouse men, to take him home.

“Presenting, Son of James Novak, Castiel.” Announced of the mouse men.  _ No backing out now _ , Castiel looked out the opened carriage door; the palace was large and intimidating. He nodded to himself and walked out of the carriage, down the steps and onto the stone. 

Castiel looked around; there were a few more people behind him, and a lot walking up ahead of him.

Straightening his spine,Castiel walked forward, smiling nervously  at some of the Ladies who turned their heads to look. When he entered the hall of the palace the sounds of chatter and music made him want to turn tail and leave.

No, now was his time, he could make a friend, meet the prince, dance, do whatever he wanted.

He shook his head at himself, what an idea, meeting the prince. What was he like? Castiel knew that he was handsome, even if he hadn’t seen him since he was young Ruby and Lilith certainly talked about him enough.

However, looks does not dictate a person’s goodness. His family was enough proof of that.

Speak of, he turned in alarm hearing Abaddon’s distant laugh, the fake one she does when men are making jokes that aren’t all that funny. Panicked, he looks around for a door. 

The room large, almost the size of his home. Off to the side a small string band played a waltz. The room had a golden gleam to it, with silver curtains adorning the large windows.

He waved people politely off when they advanced for a dance. As he made his way a large door to the right, a hand grabbed his wrist.

His heart stopped, they found him, and he was dead. 

Castiel turned to find an older blond man smiling at him. The man had a silver suit, and a charming smile. He was a little taller than Castiel and he immediately stepped close into Castiel’s space.

“Where’s the fire?” The man near purred. He had an accent that was different to everyone else, like the some of the foreign men that would come for meeting with his father when he was younger. 

“Seriously kid, you look like you could use a dance before you head off.”

Castiel looked down at his wrist, the man was still hanging on him, “Could you please let me go” he asked quietly pulling his hand away. The blond didn’t let go and shushed him attempting to placate Castiel’s objection.

“I’m Balthazar, love, and who would you be?” 

Cas was very uncomfortable, and he stepped way. Balthazar followed.

“One dance that’s it then you can be on your merry way.” Castiel pulled his hand away.

“Please stop it, I’m not interested” he said a little louder.

Balthazar rolled his eyes, “Honestly love, just come with me.”

“Stop calling me that.” Castiel growled.

Someone cleared their throat, gaining Castiel and Balthazar’s attention. The pair turned, standing next to them was another man, this one looking more like he was Castiel’s age. Dark blond hair, light freckles and green eyes, in a dark red suit, he stunning.

“Is there a problem here gentlemen?”

“Yes,” Castiel answered just at Balthazar denied there to be a problem. Actually, the older man seemed a little uncomfortable.

Balthazar stepped away, “you know what, I need a drink, I beg your pardon.” He nodded to the other man.

The young man nodded curtly and Balthazar left; leaving just Castiel and the stranger. He turned back to Castiel with a brilliant smile.

Transfixed, Castiel smiled back, feeling slightly unsure of what was going on. “Would you mind, if I were to escort you to... wherever you were going?” The man asked. 

Castiel looked back at the crowd, now able to see Lilith frantically looking around, presumably for the prince but at any second she could notice him.

“Yes, that would be appreciated” Castiel smiled and the man held out his arm for Castiel to take. Hesitantly, he took it and followed the blond out the room.


	6. The Queen's Garden

The hall was quieter, the soft sound of a waltz in the background. Castiel relaxed, only now noticing how tense he had been.

"So, what brings you here?" the other man asked and Castiel looked down.

"In all honesty, I wanted to get out of the house" Castiel told him and he grinned " everyone was invited so I decided I would come."

"I didn't think I would be able to but, somehow I managed."

Strangely enough Castiel didn't think fairy godmothers would be a good topic for a stranger. "What about you?"

The other man shrugged, "oh the usual, it's just kind of my job to be here."

"You work at the palace?" he asked and the blond chuckled shaking his head slightly.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

Castiel frowned, "so you aren't here in the hopes of marrying the prince I suppose?"

The man smirked, like he had some kind of private joke. "Is that amusing to you?' Castiel asked.

"No, sorry, why? Are _you_ here to see the prince?" he looked over at Castiel. "Because being out here with me may be detrimental to that plan."

Castiel thought for a moment, "I felt it would be nice to meet the Prince, from what I hear he's a wonderful person."

"You're the son of a Lord aren't you?" The man looked over, a small quirk in his eyebrow, "how is it that we- how have you not met the prince. You don't attend events?"

Castiel shook his head, "no I'm afraid not. I'm not what you would call a 'Party type'"

The blond laughed watching Castiel using air quotes.

"I don't know man, it think you're very pretty good to be around."

Butterflies erupted in Castiel's gut, "Thank you, your very kind. But no this is the first social event I've attended for at least five years."

"You're doing well I think."

"Really, are we ignoring the fact I was trying to get away from the majority of the people here?"

"Yeah well, let's have a small party of our own and see how you go, shall we?" The man stopped at a door, opening it for Castiel.

"By the way I'm Cast, I'm Cas" told him.

The man smiled, "you can call me Michael"

Castiel walked out into a small garden, lit up brightly in the night. It was beautiful, in the center was a small arch, vines wrapped around it beneath was a stone bench, white and carved flowers on the back.

"You know your way around the castle well." Castiel observed.

Michael looked around, a small sad smile on his face. "I grew up here; this was the Queen's garden."

"Should we not be here?" Castiel frowned "Wouldn't we get in trouble"

He shook his head "no, we should be fine. I tend to this garden a lot."

Castiel was lead to sit on the bench, "Well, you've done an amazing job."

Castiel looked out at a nearby flower "I remember the Queen's death, I felt bad for the King and Princes" he looked over at Michael, "I lost my mother not long before that."

"I'm sorry," Michael said, taking Castiel's hands, "you would have been young." Castiel nodded.

"She was amazing, loved books so I would spend every day reading to her. I didn't know she was dying, I just thought she was tired." Castiel looked down at their intertwined hands "I was little but my mother and my father both knew it."

"Before she died, the day before,She announce we were going out on a family picnic, it was the best day of my life. She ran around playing with me, father did too. She was exhausted after, she went to bed early." Castiel choked up, Michael squeezed his hand pulling Castiel to him. "Then she was gone."

"I lost my mother when I was young; I ended up looking after my brother." Michael told him, "We're really close but my father became distant from us. He only interacts when he's giving orders or for public appearance."

"You must be very lonely" he looked up at Michael who shrugged.

"It's not so bad, I have my brother. Totally in love with one of the Ladies' handmaidens. I have my friends, close as family. Can't complain when you have people who care about you."

"What about your father? Where is he tonight, I didn't see you being escorted."

"He's gone too," quietly Castiel told the man of his father's sudden death.

"Wow, that's terrible."

Castiel shook his head, "It's not so bad, I'm just a downer." he shrugged "and this is why I'm never taken to gatherings, I'm such a downer."

Michael nudged him, "Nah, I think you're interesting. We just got to find a fun topic, like" he waved a hand, "activities, what do you like to do for fun."

Castiel smiled slightly, "I like going out for a ride on Meg, my horse, when I'm able."

"That's great, I have a horse, Baby, had her since I was sixteen. When i can going for a ride is great." He smiled "It'd be nice to go together sometime if you'd like."

"That would be nice" _too bad that wouldn't be able to happen._

Castiel stood up and walked over to the garden. There were lovely orange flowers, with large petals. Michael walked up behind him, "you okay?" he asked.

Cas nodded, "sorry, it's just so nice being here with you, I just don't want to go back."

"You can visit, so can I" Michael told him, turning Cas around to look at him.

"You can't. I can't. I work, all the time." literally, from dawn to dusk he worked, and there was no way he would be allowed to visit the palace.

"Do you like the work?"

"No, I don't I want to leave but I can't"

Michael frowned, "I can help you if you let me."

"How?" Castiel turned to him, his arms crossed.

"Michael isn't my name, It's Dean, and I can get-"

Dean, the "you're prince, Dean" he stepped away and rubbed his face "Oh god, you're-"Cas let out a shaky laugh. He looked at Dean who looked crestfallen. "No, please don't look like that, why did you ask if I was here to see you then?"

Dean crossed his arms "you didn't recognize me, so I guessed you weren't here to see me." Dean moved to hold Castiel's hand, _god he was holding hands with the prince._ This shouldn't be happening, at least not to him. "

I like you Cas you seem like an amazing person and I've only just met you I know." He turned and picked a flower it was large and orange with large stems from the middle of the petals. "I want to see more of you, meet you again. Please Cas, it would mean the world to me."

Cas felt warm really warm, it was the clothes, the felt like they were burning up. What time was it? He looked up to a clock that stood on pole, 20 minutes to 12. He needed to get out of here. Dean was still talking. "Dean please, I'm sorry I need to go." He told him stepping away.

Flower still in hand he took off down the garden, he slammed into to hallway and into the Ballroom. Castiel pushed through the crowd, desperate to get out. The warmth of body heat kept raising his temperature as he tried to get out.

He was out and he could see the carriage rolling up to the steps. He was halfway down when his arm was grabbed. He halted and turned, trying not to fall he grabbed onto the person. It was dean looking almost as frantic as Castiel felt. Cas' hand grabbed onto Dean's arm, only to have Dean yelp in pain. Castiel had burnt Dean's arm.

He wrenched himself away "I'm sorry I really am but I have to leave," he tried to explain hurriedly. He ran down and into the carriage and as soon as the door closed he was off.


	7. Lost and Waiting

He wrote down about his night in his journal, the flower delicately pressed into the pages. When his step family came home he was already back in his normal clothes, tucked up next to the fire.

He had taken his time riding Meg home after the carriage shrunk back into the pumpkin and the magic left leaving his suit a tattered mess once again.

The next week progressed normally; it was as if nothing had happened or changed.

But Cas had, for one he thought as himself as just Cas, it was like he was already breaking away from his family. Everyday his resolve to leave grew stronger. The subtle torment became less terrifying and upsetting, slowly becoming more annoying.

It was nearly two week since the Ball when the next letter came. The Crown Prince was looking for someone. Specifically, a person that he met at the Ball. 

Lilith and Ruby screeched with excitement at the news that he was going door to door. He was going to meet everyone that had attended the ball. Cas’ heart jumped, he would see Dean again.

“He’s coming here?” he croaked out. 

Abaddon stared at him for a second, he stared back before looking down at the plate in front of Ruby. “I mean it’s a good opportunity to for the girls, to uh, meet him again?” he said quietly and the girls nodded in agreement

Abaddon smiled tightly, “yes well, a shame you won’t be able to meet him.” It was a casual and offhand comment that Cas felt something was off. “you weren’t there so there's no reason for you to be near them when they visit.” 

The young man nodded and retreated back to the kitchen. Dean was going to be here. Dean was looking for him. That was presumptuous of course; maybe Dean had met someone else that night. He did seem to like Cas as a friend.

The morning of Dean’s visit he walked into the kitchen to find Abaddon already in there; dressed in a similar mourning dress to the one that she wore when he first met her. 

She looked smugly down at the book opened in front of her.

Cas stopped in his tracks as she picked up the flower, a tiger lily, he’d found out, from his journal. 

“You know Castiel, I’m not sure  _ how  _ you got there, you didn’t detail that. But what I do know is that is that you are in so much trouble.” She stormed over; backing Cas into the door he cringed away and her hand grabbed his throat. 

“You little  _ snake  _ you went behind my back to what? Get the prince to like you? You are nothing Castiel; you belong to me and nothing more.”

Castiel pulled at her hand, trying to shove her away. Trying to pull her hand away he  “I’m sorry, I didn’t even know it was him” He rasped out, “When he gets here I’ll tell him to leave.”

His head whipped to the side, the loud smack resounding in the stone room. Cas face stung, tears cooled on his heated face.

“You will not see him, and you can forget your little plans of leaving too. What, you don’t think I keep an eye on your journal Castiel?”He shook his head as much as he could his hands still trying to pull her off.

Cas cried out in pain as her nails dug into the back of his neck. “I’m sorry” he whimpered he tried to pull away but he just made the pain worse.

She led him to the wood cupboard, it was empty because Cas needed to chop some more. He pushed against it “No, I won’t come out I promise, I need to do chores out of the house please.” She dug in harder, kicking in his knees and forcing him.

Sat up holding the sides of the small cupboard. He struggled to turn around and crawled up to the door. “Abaddon, please don’t leave me here” he knocked loudly on the door as the latch slid into place. He heard her walking away as he kept knocking. His knocking slowed to a stop.

His body shook and he curled up into a ball.  there wasn’t enough space for him in the small cupboard. It was small; he used to hide in here when he played around with Miss Mosley. But that was nearly 15 years ago. He closed his eyes and wiped away the tears waiting till he could leave.


	8. The End

In the dark, it’s hard to know how much time has passed. He laid down on the cold stone,shivering, his mouth was dry and his gut became sore and felt twisted in pain.

It was an eternity until he heard movement from the outside.

“No, it’s just me and my girls in the house your highness” Abaddon’s sickly sweet voice penetrated the dark; along with some else’s voice.

“I know that’s what you said but Dean just wants the 100% certain.” Cas sat up onto his elbows, his body aching,“You can’t be sure with some people.” Cas moved closer to the door, he slammed his hand against the door.

“Hello?” he called softly, his throat raw.

“What’s that?” the male asked and he heard Abaddon mumbles something about rodents.

“Please, let me out” he called, knocking a bit harder.

There was a sound of a scuffle and then the latch moved and the door opened. Cas cringed away from the bright light that surrounded a young man with long hair. 

“Oh my god, you locked a  _ person  _ in here” the large man said incredulously, grabbing under Cas’ arms and helping pull him out. Cas shuffled forward 

He helped Cas to his feet, the shorter man leaning into strangely tall man, “You are very big,” Cas said absently slowly adjusting to the light again. 

Abaddon stood near the door with what appeared to be a palace guard looking aghast.

The tall man smiled at Cas’ “You okay there man?” he asked. Cas blinked up at the man and nodded, trying to stand properly but fell back against the tall man.

“Sammy, what’s the commotion about?” Cas looked over. There was was Dean standing at the doorway, Dean was there. “Oh my god.”

The tall man, presumably, the prince Samuel, nodded “Yeah they were keeping a person in the wood closet. Oh okay” he trailed off when Dean walked forward pulling Cas out from Sam’s arms. He drew Cas into his arms. “Oh shit! Is this Cas?”

Cas looked up at Dean, clinging onto his arms. He looked down to find a burn on Dean’s arm in the shape of his hand, “Oh dear, I did that didn’t I? I’m sorry Dean” he said absently and Dean laughed.

“Cas, do you really think I give a damn about that? I can’t believe I found you” he said staring at Cas in wonder. Castiel looked down, his face red.

“Yes, well I expect that this would be a bit of a disappointment.” Cas said quietly

“What do you mean?” Dean frowned, “I’ve been wondering where you were since you left.”

“I know, you were probably expecting someone a lot better than me, I did look more like a high society member that night and, you find me looking like this.”

Dean shook his head, “No Cas, I told you I like you, you didn’t know who I was. Why would it matter who you are? I really like you, and if you could, I want to give it a chance.” He looked down “Us, we could take it slow if you want but one condition.”

Cas frowned taking in what Dean said, “Anything Dean” he said finally.

“Come with me out of this house, you can’t stay here, at all.”

Castiel smiled and agreed.

 

\----

And so with the help of his new friend, and potential love; Castiel left his childhood home. He was set up in a set of rooms in the Palace. 

He made many more friends in the years he lived there, such as Dean’s body guard the Lady Charlie. Dean’s brother Sam, the pair bonded over the amount of books they had read in common and would spend hours in the library together reading, until Dean or Eileen would come by to steal one of them away. 

Eileen was a wonderful lady, she was a handmaiden to Charlie’s fiancée, Gilda, and could not hear but she taught Cas the hand signs to be able to speak to her properly.

Finally there was Dean; they spent a lot of time together when Dean wasn’t seeing to his own duties as Crown prince. Cas slowly fell in love with Dean, and in his 25 year agreed to marry him. 


End file.
